


Lay Me Down

by Anonymous



Series: Darkness [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Derek Hale, Dubious Consent, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are trapped together when Stiles goes into heat. Derek resists as long as he can, but he knows if he doesn't help Stiles through his heat, Stiles will only end up hurting himself.</p><p>Continuation of "Deep into that Darkness". Mentions Stiles/Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vkdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/gifts).



> This is my March entry for the [Omegaverse Secret Siblings](http://omegaversesecretsibling.tumblr.com/) gift exchange.

"Please," Stiles begs, pushing himself into Derek's space. " _Please_! Fingers aren't enough!"

"It's just the heat talking," Derek replies, holding Stiles away as best he can without hurting him. "It would be taking advantage."

"We're already kidnapped and locked in a basement away from the partner I chose. Don't make me go through this heat with nothing to satisfy me. Please, Derek!"

Not that Derek has a lot of experience being around people in heat, but he thinks Stiles shouldn't be as eloquent as he's being. Maybe the slobbering lunatic out of their mind is just an omega stereotype. Apparently, though, the desperation for sex isn't just a stereotype.

Derek can't help when his body responds. He smells the pheromones pouring off Stiles like rain in a storm. He may be a beta, but he has remnant instincts just the same. If he can just get Stiles to the other end of the room, Derek may weather the onset. "We don't have any protection."

"Do I look like I care?" Stiles groans and reaches out with his free hand, pushing himself along the ground toward Derek with his feet. "I will fucking hold you down and ride you if I need to."

"I'm stronger than you. I won't let you." Derek scrambles away from Stiles, but he feels his resolve crumbling at the hitch in Stiles' breath.

In the next breath, Stiles starts to sob. His voice is broken and almost weak. " _Please_?"

Stiles sounds like he's in so much pain, Derek wants to cry. He knows what everyone knows – omegas need human contact. An omega denied a mate during too many consecutive heats can go crazy. That's why in school, Derek and his classmates were taught to call for help if they came across an omega in heat. 

Derek's not a service alpha to be called on in an emergency. He's not even an alpha. He's a beta, and while his touch _could_ help Stiles through this, it's not _right_. Derek doesn't even have a knot. 

Of course there are plenty of omegas who chose to be with betas they fall in love with, but the old adage is true. Only an Alpha can give an Omega what she needs. 

So Derek holds it together, keeping himself as far away from Stiles as he can get. Derek holds on, until he smells blood. Nostrils flaring at the scent, Derek looks up.

Stiles has one hand buried in his ass, his loosened pants hiding most of the act from view. Stiles' other hand clenches his shoulder and neck, his fingernails digging into the skin.

"Stop it!" Derek cries as he crosses the room, pulling Stiles' hand away from his body. "Stiles! You're hurting yourself."

"I can't do this!" Stiles shakes and uses both hands to grab onto Derek. "Please? I've _never_ been through a heat alone. I can't do it! My skin _hurts_! Everything hurts." Stiles gives a broken-off sob. 

This close up, Stiles smells amazing, like wet and wanting. Derek's as hard as a rock. 

It's the humanitarian thing to do, right? Stiles is in _so_ much pain. Derek would only be helping. These are extenuating circumstances, after all. 

"Once," Derek says, running his hand across Stiles' back and to his far hip. "I'll help you once."

The noise Stiles makes as he arches into Derek's touch fills the space around them. Stiles' hands fumble at Derek's jeans until Derek bats them away, finishing the job for him. 

Derek barely has his own jeans down before Stiles has one hand on Derek's cock, lining it up and sinking down onto it. "Oh!" Stiles moans low in his throat. "God, that's the stuff. Fuck, you're bigger than Lydia!"

Through clenched teeth, Derek says, "Thanks?"

It's been a long time since Derek was with anyone, but the fact is, he's never been with an omega male before. It feels different. Still hot and wet, but smoother and deeper. As Stiles lifts up and then grinds down, Derek gasps. He thinks he can feel Stiles' cervix, but his cock doesn't run into it so much as glide past. 

Kate always hated the way Derek's dick hit her cervix when they fucked. It was one of the reasons she used to convince him to bottom for her all the time. 

Derek pushes thoughts about Kate out if his head, instead focusing on Stiles. Stiles needs to come in order to satisfy the heat. Derek pushes up into Stiles and grabs Stiles' cock, stroking it.

Stiles grinds his hips down with a shout muffled against Derek's shoulder, and comes. Stiles' body clamps down on Derek's cock, wringing a surprised orgasm out of him. 

"Fuck, yeah," Stiles mutters, almost like he's talking to himself. "Come in me. Fucking _knot_ me. Need you, Lyd–" Stiles stops talking, biting his lips together.

Derek doesn't have a knot. As his cock softens, it slips from Stiles' ass. Stiles whines and grinds down, chasing after it.

"No," Stiles whines, reaching down between them and fisting Derek's extremely over-sensitive cock. " _Please_! I need so much more!"

"I can't," Derek growls, grabbing Stiles' wrist and prying his hand away. Derek pins both of Stiles' wrists at the small of his back. Breathless, he insists, "I need time to recover. So do you!"

"I don't!" Stiles grinds down on Derek's thigh. "I need to be filled. I need you to knot me."

Teeth clenched in frustration, because despite how much it aches, Derek's cock twitches and starts to refill with blood, Derek says, "I'm a _beta_ , remember? I don't have a knot!"

Stiles' voice gets low and mean as he arches his body closer to Derek's. "Then use your fingers and _fake it_ , dumbass! Don't you know anything about omegas?"

"No! I've only been with betas." Derek doesn't admit to his relationship with an alpha. He knows how weird and gross he is for falling in love with Kate. He doesn't need to hear it from Stiles.

Stiles stares at Derek for a moment – his eyes must be adjusting to the dark, because he's looking at Derek's face, rather than over his shoulder – and then says, "This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

Derek starts to apologize, even though he's certain he's done nothing wrong, save let a strange omega in heat seduce him. He doesn't get a word out before Stiles speaks again.

"Well, except for the time my mom died. That was pretty rough."

Derek throws his head back against the wall behind him. "Fine. We'll try once more. Just _once_!"

"Yeah, totally," Stiles agrees, pressing his lips to Derek's and licking through the seam to get to Derek's tongue. 

Derek feels his cock stirring back to life, and most of the sensitivity has faded. He lets go of Stiles' hands so he can hold onto Stiles' hips. Stiles grabs Derek by the jaw, tilting his head and making the kiss go deeper, dirtier. Derek sighs into the kiss and resigns himself to helping Stiles through this as best he can. 

Laura always did say Derek could never resist coming to someone's rescue.


End file.
